Flying With You
by Forbidden Koibito
Summary: YAOI![TidusWakka] Getting lost in the sky is far more interesting than what Tidus had in mind that day.


Disclaimer: We don't own Final Fantasy X, ANY Final Fantasy, or Square, or anything but our twisted minds. Damn.

Author's Notes: Well, first I'd like to apologize for the tardiness of this fic. Things get in the way, better pairings come up, etc. etc. But I fianlly did finish it, and now I hope you will all enjoy it. I will admit, however, that after we role-played this one out it kind of lost it's interest with me, thus is another reason why it took me forever to write it, and because of the time it took me to do it, it kinda of lost it's sprak, in my opinion. So, I hope you enjoy it anyway. S.E. Campbell did Tidus, and I, His Beautiful Melody, played Wakka. OH! And the end insinuates a sequal ... maybe.

_III_

He knew he was oblivious to things. He knew nothing of Spira, about the destruction of Zanarkand, what an Al Bhed was, a summoner's true goal during a pilgrimage, and about Yevon.

The only things Tidus really knew anything about anymore were blitzball and love. He could easily conquer a game of blitz, and find his way to love with an even greater ease.

But blitzball would always be blitzball, while love became a whole new ballpark when it came to loving a certain blitzball coach and captain of the Besaid Aurochs.

Wakka had always been easy to talk to. The coach had taken him in when he was nothing but a washed up stranded stranger that landed on the beach during one of the Aurochs practices. Since then, they had become friends, brothers even, but Tidus felt more. He supposed he had since that fateful day, but it all confused him, especially now that Wakka was distancing himself lately.

Tidus wandered aimlessly along the shoreline months later from his first encounter with Wakka tossing a blitzball back and forth from hand to hand effortlessly. Yuna had wanted to come back so she could pray to the temple one last time before confronting the Maesters of Yevon, so her wish was granted, and her uncle, Cid, brought them here. He reached the docks, catching a glimpse of upright orange hair that could only belong to one person he knew.

Wakka was looking out over the ocean, his mind clearly some other place than Besaid Beach. A blank expression was strewn across his face, but Tidus didn't seem to notice.

The blonde boy grinned and called out to his friend. "Hey, Wakka! Heads up!" He tossed the Blitzball in his direction, assuming the older man would catch it.

The captain, however, didn't hear Tidus in time and the ball smacked him in the back of the head. He rubbed the wound tenderly with a soft "Ow!" looking to see who threw it, and smiled gently as he recognized the figure. "What's up?"

Tidus flinched as the ball connected with the back of the other's head. "Ouch...sorry about that." He gave Wakka a nervous grin and scratched the back of his head. "Nothing really, just killing time...you okay?"

Wakka stared back out into the ocean, silently inviting Tidus to sit beside him. Tidus complied, standing next to the coach, looking at him curiously. "I've been thinking, maybe I'm not cut out for this guardian stuff." Wakka confessed.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Tidus' perplexed look only grew.

"My priorities. They always seem to change in the middle of a big event." Wakka explained. "Chappu, during the Blitz Tournament, The Blitz Tournament when Yuna was kidnapped ... the things I think are most important to me always seem to change at the last second, when everyone's countin' on me." He looked out at the sea solemnly, and Tidus sort of felt his heart sink.

He blinked a few times, processing the information. "...oh." He shifted a bit, not really knowing what to say to his friend. Then hesitantly, "I think you're a great guardian, Wakka."

The older guardian looked at Tidus and blushed a bit. "Thanks brudda. You're not so bad yourself out in the field, ya know?"

Tidus turned his face, effectively hiding his blush and laughed. "Ha ha...I just run around and jab a bit with a sword, lots of people can do that."

Wakka punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Nah, you got some talent, especially with a blitzball." Tidus supposed he would know, after all, it was because of a blitzball that slowly led him to his feelings for the orange haired captain.

He gave Wakka a cocky grin. "That's why I was a star!" His voice was somewhat dry and the cockiness was lost behind the dead emotion. He settled a hand on Wakka's shoulder in a friendly manner. "But you're better than I am."

Wakka returned the cocky grin, his holding much more feeling behind it. "Yeah, I'm the best!" He thumped his chest proudly, sending Tidus into a fit of laughter.

The young blitzball star clutched his stomach in fear of hyperventilation. His laughter kept coming, and Wakka stopped the humorous gesture. "Uh, h-hey! What's so funny, ya?"

Tidus pointed a finger at him. "You!" he managed to say between gasps for air. He wasn't laughing, however, when Wakka glared playfully at him before tackling him into the deep ocean water.

"Whoa!" He shouted as he hit the water's surface, breaking the peaceful atmosphere. The blonde broke the surface again, Wakka's body pressed tightly to his, the other's arms wrapping around him from behind, though Tidus didn't seem to notice.

"Hey, don't tell me you're afraid of a little water!" Wakka teased.

Tidus scoffed. "Me? Afraid of water? Not a chance!"

Without warning, Wakka dunked the two of them underwater and locked himself closer to Tidus. The blonde squirmed in his grip, trying to get away so he can counter attack the sudden dunk, but to no avail. Wakka had effectively turned Tidus in his arms so that they were face to face, planting a kiss on his lips.

Tidus froze, blinking rapidly in shock, a blush quickly spreading across his face. He couldn't believe Wakka was kissing him, and almost panicked until he remembered that he had wanted this.

The two surfaced and broke apart, and Wakka looked a bit ashamed but still held Tidus. "Uh...sorry."

The blitz star shook his head as if to clear it of unnecessary thoughts. "No...I mean...it's fine- err...I...yea..." The boy's face turned an interesting shade of red.

Wakka brought his hands behind Tidus's neck, pulling himself in to kiss him again. Tidus, who was less caught off guard this time and kissed him back, letting his eyes slip shut to enjoy the sweet contact. Wakka licked hungrily at the smaller boy's lips, his fingers trailing lazy paths through his hair and along his neck, making him shudder at the contact. Tidus parted his lips in response to his captain's silent plea, and draped his arms over the older man's broad shoulders.

The red-headed captain plunged his tongue into his player's mouth, exploring and tasting the essence that was strictly him, and Tidus felt the older man's hands running across his body, causing him to shudder in delight.

He couldn't believe he was kissing Wakka. What he couldn't believe more was that Wakka was kissing him back, his fingers brushing every inch of exposed skin heatedly, his hands wrestling with the material at his chest, and Tidus did the same, dancing his fingertips along Wakka's bare abdomen, never truly appreciating how built the man was until now. He had managed to elicit a moan from Wakka through their steamy kiss, but soon after the lips were gone, and the hands, though still holding him tightly, had stopped exploring, and Tidus sighed at the loss of electricity.

"It's too open here." He stated smartly.

Tidus's face was flush from the kiss, his breath coming in deep pants. "Where do you suggest we go then, huh?" He watched as Wakka looked around seemingly aimlessly until his eyes lit up, his finger pointing a small beach hidden by a rock wall across the shoreline. Tidus's eyes flickered dangerously and he grinned, the idea to good to ignore. He nodded to Wakka before taking off like a flash. "Race ya!" he called over his shoulder, giving his lover little time to react.

It was a moment or two before Tidus heard Wakka catching up to him. It was another few seconds before he felt arms wrap around his mid section, pulling him into a wet but warm body. Moist lips covered his, kissing his fiercely and quickly, and leaving him just as swiftly, Wakka speeding ahead of him with a cunning grin.

Tidus shook his head, brining him back from his reverie, and noticing that the coach was at least ten feet ahead of him now, and only gaining more and more distance between them. The blonde pouted.

"Hey! That's cheating! You'll pay for that one!" He swam double time now, grabbing at Wakka's ankles before pulling the other man back with a sharp jerk, using the momentum to propel forward. He glanced back with a cocky grin, thinking he had him beat. Tidus distantly heard Wakka far behind him.

"Hey! At least my road block was pleasant!" he called, swimming even faster after the blonde, who almost sank in shock when he saw that Wakka had caught up to him, reaching the beach just before him.

He collapsed on the golden sand, the warm grains feeling pleasant on his wet skin, his eyes staring up at the redhead. "Yeah...well...life's unfair sometimes." He laughed as Wakka lied next to him, draping and arm over his lower stomach, just of his groin. Tidus's show in humor stopped abruptly when Wakka's face was inches above his own, lips hovering mere centimeters over his. He gulped, anticipating the action before it happened.

The wait wasn't long. Wakka whispered, "Ya? Well unfair this!", and his lips were pressed together again with the captain's, the kiss seeming much more needy and lusty this time. Tidus was urgent. He wanted Wakka, to taste him, feel him, just BE with him. His tongue licked hungrily at the bottom lip, demanding to be let it, and was granted access immediately. A low growl emitted from the coach as their slick occupants played a game of war in which the winner didn't really matter.

Tidus found his hands trailing up Wakka's rather lack of shirt, sucking on the elder man's tongue and furthering the passion of the kiss, and Wakka mimicked the action, his strong hands splaying themselves across the blonde's near nude chest and Tidus moaned, arching into the touch and moaning quietly.

But then something struck him as he received such flattering attention from Wakka: he was receiving attention from Wakka. He broke the kiss, his curiosity getting the better of him as it always did, and broke the heatedly and comforting contact between them.

"Wakka...why me? I always thought you were in love with Lulu."

Wakka's voice was masked with lust and desire, his eyes clouded with temptation. "I'm not really sure. I guess I gave up on her when I realized that I was just a replacement for brother. And you're somethin' special, ya know?" Tidus felt his heart fly and he looked away, attempting to hide the light blush appearing on his face.

The captain chuckled against his ear. "What? You embarrassed now? What about you? Thought you had a thing for Yuna?" Tidus should have expected that one coming, but didn't and he blinked in rapid succession.

"...Huh? Yuna? But...I've always preferred men." He shook his head dumbly, as if it should have been obvious to the world. "She's like a sister." A tongue darted over the shell of his ear, followed by a husky whisper.

"Shoulda told me sooner. I could have played with you more." Wakka's tongue traced Tidus's jaw line, then traveled back to his ear, causing the younger boy to shudder.

Tidus whined, arching into Wakka, craving a more intimate touch from the redheaded coach and captain. "I bet you would have." He teased. A tanned, muscled hand slid down the length of his body, stopping only when it reached the prominent erection in his pants and stroked, causing him to arch into the welcome warmth.

"Guess we'll just have to make up for lost time, ya?"

Tidus got lost in the words, the ministrations tearing him from most thought. His hands gripped Wakka's shoulders tightly, his breath coming in short gasps, but even through the haze, Tidus didn't miss Wakka's evil smirk.

"Gotta favor to ask ya." He announced, the attention he gave to the blonde's erection never ceasing.

Tilting his head a bit, Tidus asked, "What is it?"

One simple word was all it took for Tidus to flush at the redhead.

"Strip."

It was a simple command, and Tidus was almost dumbfounded by it. He raised an eye brow, but shakily stood up and began to remove his clothing. He made sure to do so as slowly as possible, smirking at Wakka the entire time and giving him quite a show.

Wakka was sitting up now, watching his lover strip off his foreign garments agonizingly slow. He reached his hand to his lower region, stroking himself firmly but slowly as layer after layer was peeled from Tidus's body. This didn't do unnoticed though, and Tidus smirked wider at his lover's actions. "Hey now...don't have all the fun without me."

Wakka replied in a playful manner as Tidus sauntered his now nude body over to him. "If ya don't wanna be left out, better get over here."

And Tidus was there, flashing him a cocky grin before dropping to his knees, crawling on all fours the rest of the distance between them in a cat-like fashion. "If you insist." In the time it had taken him to close the gap Wakka had stripped himself of his upper body armor and his pants, waiting to play this little game of dominance, and Tidus gladly accepted the challenge, leaning forward to place light kisses down Wakka's chest and pausing to nuzzle his stomach a bit, eliciting an expectant groan and hands running through his hair. The blonde smirked and dipped down to run his tongue along the side of Wakka's erection, wanting to hear more sounds from his lover. He received what he had wanted, for the captain moaned loudly at the moisture lathering his erection, his hands still running through Tidus's golden locks.

The blitz star glanced up at Wakka coyly before taking him in as far as he could go, working him with his tongue, and causing his lover to toss his head back in pleasure while Tidus licked him into a haze, forgetting the world around them existed. He moaned in response to the captain's sounds of pleasure, speeding up his actions.

Something else Tidus hadn't expected was to get a mouthful of his lover's essence, the redhead's body arching as he came into the blonde's mouth, the sensation being too much more for the boy to take. He swallowed as much as he could, his tongue picking up most of the excess semen along his lips.

Wakka wiped his thumb across his chin, wiping the excess seed from it and placing it to Tidus's lips. "Sorry 'bout that." Wakka kissed his cheek. "You really are good at everything, aren't you?"

Tidus gladly took the digit in, licking the semen off of it leisurely, smirking all the while. When the thumb was clean he popped it out of his mouth, smirking still at Wakka. "Thanks for the compliment."

The wet thumb trailed along his cheek, and they sat in silence for a moment, Wakka coming down from his high, and Tidus savoring the taste of his lover as he crawled up the length of Wakka, resting his head on his shoulder.

"I love you." Wakka whispered to him, and Tidus smiled, glad that he had come down to the beach this day. He leaned into the touch and smiled genuinely at Wakka.

"I love you too." He whispered, and his lips were again crushed together with the other's. Tidus felt himself being pushed onto his back, the heat radiating from the golden grains of sand nothing compared next to the aura of heat around their bodies. Wakka was now on top of him, removing the remainder to his pants, though struggling with the many buttons and zippers. Tidus chuckled, helping him remove the troublesome garment.

Wakka discarded the article, sitting up to fully appreciate his lover in all his glory, as if Tidus should be naturally naked, and Tidus blushed under the scrutiny of his gaze.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

Wakka shook his head. "I'm taking a mental picture, so that when you're off being brotherly to Yuna, I can picture this." He cooed playfully.

"Ohh...I see." Tidus replied. "Just don't get distracted in battle, I wouldn't want to see you terribly injured because you were thinking dirty thoughts about me." He watched as Wakka pointed to a large scar on his chest, just under his collarbone.

"Didn't get this because I was making a grocery list."

Tidus brushed his fingers over the raised flesh with a frown, Wakka openly wincing as the scar is traced. "This couldn't have been fun; just how many thoughts were you having anyway?"

"A few," he replied, "all with you as the star." Wakka gave Tidus a small smirk, and Tidus returned it, a devilish look crossing his features.

"They anything like what's we're doing now?" he asked coyly.

Wakka was still smirking when he answered. "Oh they're a bit more, ya know, intimate than this ..."

Tidus licked the shell of his lover's ear, whispering to him seductively. "Really? Care to show me?"

"I think I can show you a thing or two." Wakka said before setting Tidus's legs on either side of him and running his fingers along the crevasse of his entrance causing the blonde to moan wantonly. One, then two fingers prepared him, making him moan louder, and he squirmed, wanting Wakka to continue quickly. He wanted this feeling to last forever, Tidus never wanted to lose the intimate emotion he felt with him.

Wakka slid his fingers out and kissed Tidus harshly as he plunged himself inside with one quick thrust.

Tidus tossed his head back with a shout-like moan, grasping Wakka's shoulders like a death grip as he adjusted to the feeling of being filled, Wakka waiting patiently for him to give him a sign.

"Move, Wakka." Tidus whined, rolling his hips to meet the older boy's. They rocked together slowly, The coach and captain resting his forehead against Tidus's.

Tidus moaned low in his throat, the feeling of such beauty moving inside him nearly orgasmic with mere thought.

Wakka gave a guttural groan with each deliberate thrust, setting the pace a bit quicker as he entered and re-entered the blonde.

A wave of pleasure coursed through Tidus's body and he suddenly arched his back, reaching his peak with a breathless moan. "Wakkaaa!"

Upon watching his lover's release, Wakka spilled himself into his lover with a loud hiss. "Tidussss!" He collapsed on the flushed blitzball star, and arms came around his waist loosely and lazily.

"I gotta say...interesting...fantasies you have." Tidus panted.

Wakka gave him an almost breathless laugh. "Wait until you hear the one about the airship..."


End file.
